Gohan goes away
by itachisdbzgurl
Summary: After Goku defeats Buu,3 demisayians argue,the result? 16yr old gohan is trapped in his 12yr old body and sent off to a new dimension with nothing but a never ending frig of food, senzu beans, and a capsule case. oh!and a certain purple dragon for company
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

This is based after the buu sage where gohan has gained the ability to go ultimate.

Chapter one: uh oh!

the z- fighters where summoning the dragon to restore the earth and those that kid buu killed. The sons of Goku (and kid trunks) where having an argument a little bit away from the summoning.

" Please Gohan"

"Goten no I might hurt you two."

"Oh you're just scared we'll beat you."

"Trunks you can taunt me all you want, I'm not going ultimate just to beat the crap out of you two as gotenks just to prove a point."

"It's not to prove a point it's to help us train!" the two demi sayian boys yelled together. They had been trying to get gohan to go in his ultimate form and train the while they were fused they tried attacking, he dogged, taunting, he stayed cool, and now they were flat out arguing.

"Hey brats shut up we are trying to summon the dragon. Trunks what have I told you about belittling yourself arguing with kakarots brats?" an angry sayian prince yelled back at his sons, he was pretty steamed seeing as how Goku beat majin buu when he himself couldn't.(I think he died but I haven't seen the buu sage in a while so he gets to live deal with it.)

"Please please please please please please Gohan!"

"No!"

"You don't know what it's like to be soo young and feel so helpless!" Goten yelled

"Oh yeah how about all the times I had to stand by and watch dad get killed? Listen Goten , Trunks you two need to calm down and rest then ill train you ok?"

"No! We want to train now!" a certain purple haired sayian child yelled

"I said no."

"augggghhh! I wish you were a kid again so you know how it feels!" trunks screamed

"go away Gohan I wish you'd go far away!" gotten screamed

Suddenly Gohan was shrunken to his twelve year old size as he gazed down in wonder at himself he began to get enveloped in a white gold light. Then he vanished.

**Your wish has been granted farewell.**

"What have you two done!" chi-chi yelled bringing out the frying pan of doom.

The boys looked at each other and sweated

"uh oh".


	2. Videl, dragons, ninjas oh my!

Thanks BB for the review but I don't have a lot of time to update ill try to make it longer though, but itll take a while for the next chapters to come out.

Ps I own nothing.

Chapter 2 videl, dragons, ninjas oh my!

"waaahhh my baby my baby is gone! How's is a mother to deal with this waahhhh!" chi-chi wailed as her husband Goku tried to calm her.

"Listen chi, why don't we just get Dende to contact new namke and have them summon their dragon to bring Gohan back ok?"

"That should work. Goten Trunks both wishes were used what else did you two wish for to happen to gohan?" a certain green z-fighter questions the two boys laying on their stomach nusrsing a buring bottom.

"I swear if you two have done anything else horrible to my gohan!" chi chi threaten holding up the frying pan of doom an ominous killing intent surrounded her enough to make everyone scuttle away from her. The boys looked to each other and sweated.

"NO! NO WE UH WE JUST WISH FOR UH-"

"WE WISHED FOR MORE BIG FISH IN THE OCEAN" Goten finished

"You wish for giant fish?" krillen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh yeah we were very hungry at the moment." Trunks chuckled nervously.

"Uh yea, so um-"

"Where's Gohan!" a short black haired pigtailed girl asked landing perfectly after her flight. Hercule stepped up slowly holding bee out in front of him

"Well um sweetie, uh Gohan is-"

"Where is he dad spit it out already!" Hercule ran back behind a rock.

"Goten and Trunks wished him away."

"THEY WHAT! WE HAVE A DATE TONIGHT!"

"videl honey calm down uh is going to wish him back ok?"

"yeah we are gonna have dende contact namke to have their dragon bring him back."

"well hurry up already we don't have all day!" she said blasting off to the look out.

Time skip-

"what do you mean you can't get him back!" two angry black haired women screamed. The dragon sweat dropped

**it is not in my power I do not know what dimension he has been sent to. Shenron must brgin him back. Now what are your other three wishes?**

"I wish to talk to gohan!"

-with gohan

He was in a forest were ever he landed he began walking around to where he felt the presence of many ki's when a vortex suddenly appeared before him.

"Mom? VIDEL?"

"gohan! Are you ok sweetie?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine I-"

"You are in BIG trouble when you get back we had a date tonight and now I cant even see until a year from now!"

"Listen videl it's not my fault!"

"Hey! Gohan! Listen we can't summon you because we don't know where you are but you'll need provisions so tells us what you want and Bumla will put it in a capsule and we'll wish it to you." Goku said.

"Hey boys apologize to gohan!

"Sorry nii-san!"

"Yeah sorry"

"It's ok" the strongest demi sayian replied to his younger sibling and friend at least I get a break from videl and mom, he thought to himself.

"uhm ill get hungry here so could you wish me up a frig of never ending food?"

**Your wish has been granted **

"And I'd like my purple training gi with my weights, and sensu beans, and um oh my sword too." Bumla and Goku instantly transmissioned to get what they needed. Once they popped back up bumla capsulated the frig and put them in a case.

"We wish for this to be with Gohan."

**Your wish has been granted you have one final wish make it quick**

"Why don't you wish for someone to be with you, gohan?"

"Uh okay I wish for someone to be with ma and that is... icaurs?" just then a familiar purple dragon showed up.


	3. chapter 2 12

The vortex warped closed with long swooshing sound, but not before the powerhouse demi sayian heard his girlfriends angry screeching at him. The teen turned boy looked to his old friend and smiled as the dragon came up to nuzzle him, almost stepping on him at the same time.

"Well Icarus, it's just you and me for a whole year1 hopefully that will be enough time to let Videl cool down. *sigh*But knowing her being away from me for that long will just add fuel to the fire. She might just date someone else to spite me. Oh well, let's not worry about that now, now we need to find out where we are." He said as the dragon proceeded to knock him over. He fell on his butt and laughed putting up a battle scarred arm to block the dragon's overzealous licks.

"Hehe,but first let's find some where to put you hehe. Come now Icarus I missed you too but you gotta let me up. There, that's a good boy." Gohan said petting the dragon on his side. Then he looked around in the distance he saw a mountain a good days walk away from the throng of new and some different ki. He released some of his own to check for anyone nearby feeling no one the demi sayian rose quickly into the air followed by his long time friend. They soar above the clouds for about 15mins before he finally landed in front of the mountain side.

"Ok stand back." He drops into a stance with a loud ha he punches the mountain burying his fist elbow deep. His eyes close and he seems to concentrate on something then a bright yellow light forms an upside down u big enough for Icarus to fit though. Gohan pulls back as his eyes snap open the rock comes out of the mountain as he pulls his hand back. He sets it down and removes his arm slowly, there ya go boy stay in here until I come back ok?" the dragon gives him a bored look that said_, you want me to stay in a cave, when we don't even know where we are? There's exploring to do!_

"Ok, ok! Just … don't let anyone see you ok? I'll be back soon with something to eat." True to his word, Gohan came back 17 mins later with about 10 fish.

"Save some for me ok?" he said turning before he blasted off into the sky.

Gohan lands in front of two hugeolious (I love this word ^.^) doors with two bored looking people in front. He walks up to them only to be run over by an orange blur. The two boys tumble in a heap at the feet of the two ninjas who left their post to see the commotion.

"Ow…."

"hey are you ok?" Gohan asked looking down at the blonde boy in a neon orange jumpsuit. the boy looked up, he excepted him to yell at him or call him monster or something instead here this strange spike gravity defying haired boy was offering him his hand.

"Uh yeah I'm ok you have a pretty hard head." He said rubbing his own as the boy helped him up. The ninjas smiled and went back to their post it was good to see someone treating Naruto nicely. Once Naruto was up Gohan placed his hand on the back of his head and smiled in the familar Son like manner.

"Yeah..he he..I get that a lot. Umm my name's Son Gohan and I'm not from around here, do you have a leader or something?"

"Uh yeah the hokage, I was going to class but I can take you to him instead… "Naruto said nervously, he didn't think the boy wanted him anywhere near him like the rest of the students.

"Sure, whats your name by the way?"

" Naruto ! Naruto Uzamaike(sp?) im going be the next Hokage too! Believe it!" the soon to be ninja said hyperly. _He reminds me of dad and Goten_.Gohan smiled.

"I believe you; I bet you could be the world's champion if you put your mind to it." Naruto and the guard ninjas looked at Gohan in surprise then they smiled and Naruto wiped away tears no one had ever been soo nice to him except the old man, Iruka-sensei, and old man ichiraku(sp?).

"all right Gohan lets go see the old man!" Naruto said with thumbs up and a smile. The boys then raced off into kohana Gohan think this wasn't so bad after all and naruto conversing with the fox on Gohan.

**He'll be a good friend to you kit. I can already tell.**

Well I'm done for the day if I don't get a new chapter out Saturday I will try Monday I have a 1 and 30 min class, computer access and nothing to do. Read and review, I can't make it better if you don't. And if you have any ideas let me know I'll find some way to include them.


	4. Meeting the hokage!

They were almost to the hokage building when a brick came flying at them. The demi-sayians training had him crushing the brick in his hand the moment it came in reaching distance of Naruto's face.

"Get out of the way kid! Before this demon taints your young mind!" a man shouted, he was backed by five others all with something to throw or whack with. Gohan instantly began to look around scooting for danger. _A battle here? All ready?_ But as the boy looked around all he saw were people going about their business, some had stopped to stare when Gohan had broken the brick. One boy inparticular was watching with a flock of girls surrounding him. After looking serious for a sec the young half sayians face turned childish and he replaced his serious look with a Son one.

"Uh, where's the demon?" the people face palmed, The man who had spoken tickmarked.

"Him he's standing right next you! Move so we can exterminate his filthy presence!" Gohan looked to his left were Naruto was with his head down. It was true the demisayian had sensed something evil IN Naruto but it wasn't NARUTO himself.

"You mean Naruto? He's not a demon and that's a fact because I've fought one before," he stated think of Frieza, the androids, cell, Bojack, Bio-Brolly, Deobara(sp? You know the demon king Babidi or Bibidi took over) and most recently Buu.

"… actually I've fought many before. Trust me Naurto is nothing like them."

"You're a demon slayer? Then kill it!"

"Wait! No I'm not a demon slayer and Naruto's not a demon he-"

"What is going on?" came an elderly voice hoarse from old age and battle worn.

"Hey old man! Gohan here is lost I was just-"

"Shut up demon, how dare you speak to your superior like that!" yelled the same man he began to raise his hand back to throw another brick but a liver spot covered hand grabbed him.

"He is not a demon, he's a boy and out of respect for the 4th you should at least leave him alone if you refuse to see him as he really is. Now disperse." The hokage let go of the man's hand and he dropped the brick. Grumbling he began to walk away with everyone else then he turned and glared at Naruto.

"This isn't over demon! Just you wait we'll kill you yet!" at a deep glare from Gohan the man scuttled away. Now the only ones left were the hokage, the demon container, and the alien.

"So what were you saying Naruto, and who might you be young man?

"I'm Son Gohan and as Naruto was saying I'm sorta lost and I can't get home for the next year. So I need to ask for shealter here, sir. I can tell by your clothes and the way people listen to you that you are the leader. The hokage?"

"Why yes you're very perceptive. Now if you don't mind young Gohan what does Naruto have to do with this?"

"I found him and told him I'd take him to you."

"He took up for you Naruto, would you mind sharing your home with him?" The person being asked the question looked at Gohan's face

_Of coarse I'd like to share my home with him…but would he share with me?_

**Yes he would kit, firstly he did stand up for you and he's new so he doesn't know about me. Secondly he has no other place to go, why wouldn't he want to stay with you. Although you have a bit of major cleaning to do.**

"Would you like to stay with me Gohan?" the blonde asked emphasizing the you and me. Gohan smiled at him.

"I would love to if you Don't mind Naruto, but…on one condition…" the demisayians face turned serious.

_Oh man! He's gonna want to know why everyone calls me demon._

"You have to call me when some ones picking on you, I don't like have my friends picked on it really makes me mad. That and there are things you should know about me."

_Friends? He said we're friends… I've never had a friend before…. This . is .sweet!_

_I hope they don't kick me out for what I'm about to tell them…. _

* * *

><p>The sayian took a deep breath then told his story how he got here and about Icarus. Naruto only interrupted to ask about whether or not he could see him and the hokage told Naruto they'd both visit Icarus together then he told Naurto to get to class and Gohan would be there shortly. Now the teen turned 12 and the old man were walking together to the academy when the man brought up the most peculiar question.<p>

"Do you know how to use chakra?" the boy didn't know but his extensive studies allowed him to know what it was.

"Isn't that the use of life energy or ki and physical energy?"

"Yes it is you're a very smart boy Gohan, but can you use it? I can tell you're a fighter and you've said so yourself but what do you fight with in your dominion?"

"Oh we use pure ki." The boy said lightly as if it was the simplest thing to do, hands behind his head.

"KI! YOU USE KI! DON'T YOU UNDESTAND HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS? ITS YOUR LIFE ENERGY YOU-"

"I don't mean to be disrespectful sir, but when you fight with ki it is only possible to use your life energy if you choose to or if you use up too much ki and are still tapping into your power. Besides I have been using ki for years my father and our friends too after you use it soo much it builds up making a huge amount to use from."

"Well I suppose you would know more about this than I considering you use it… however we here use chakra and seeing as how you have used ki so much you will most likely not be able to use it. The people here all believe that using ki is highly dangerous no one will like the fact that you use it so I suggest you only use it when necessary. Here we are." The old man said stopping in front of a building he walked in and Gohan followed him to a door. Gohan could sense many ki's in there they were all different but there were two very powerful ones Naurto's and one about close to Naruto's though not as big.

"Um, where are we Lord Hokage sir?"

"We are at the ninja academy you will become an honorary Kohana ninja for the year, that is the terms of your stay. Come on I shall introduce you." The boy gulped and took a deep breath before opening the door.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's late but at least it's here. Next chapter Gohan meets Sasuke and sasuke challenges him to a fight, will Saskue get his butt handed to him or will icarus interfere and wreak havoc causing Gohan to get kicked out of the village? You never until you read! hehe<p> 


	5. note

Thank you Jawisian, for all the feedback it is very helpful and I really appreciate it. I need some help from you readers though, my 'friends' thought it would be funny to mix up my notes with my chapter outlines and not tell me. So they ended up getting thrown away on cleaning day and my brain is mush I have the outline for the 5th chapter and I had the outline for 1-10 now the next five are gone. So please pm or review want you want to happen after Gohan becomes part of team seven in chapters 6 and 7. I just need to have an outline for those so I can get back into my swing. The Tanzuna mission isn't going to happen with Gohan there I have other plans for him and I don't want him revealing any of his power until the Chunin(sp?) exams. I want the ki user revelation to be…explosive he he he he I promise it will be very explosive. So if you guys don't mind submitting idea for chapters 6 and 7 it will help a lot. Thanks.

~itachisdbzgurl~


	6. Sayian vs Duck butt

The door opened to reveal a classroom of students_. Dear Dende I just started high school can I deal with them? They want to eat me up I can tell by those looks their giving me._

"Hello students we have someone new today, he'll be staying with us for the year so please treat him nicely. Iruka if you would step out with me for a moment there is something I need to discuss with you." The chunin was in shock, the Hokage came to introduce a student? He didn't understand why but he knew the new boy had something special in him for the Hokage to introduce him. The man ducked his head and answered.

"Uh, yes Hokage-sama." The adults step out and the Hokage puts a comforting hand on Gohan's shoulder with a gentle smile and a small push he leaves the boy in the class room of kids.

"Who is that guy?"

"Why was the Hokage looking at him like that?"

"He looks weak."

"He's a dobe I can tell."

"Look at his hair how does it stand up like that?" these were only a few of the whispers from the student body picked up by the young sayian's ears. The young demisayian proclaimed once strongest in the universe, his universe, was sweating bullets and walking stiffly to the front of the room. To say he was scared was an understatement. He walked forward eyes down, thumbs twiddling.

"Um...Hi I'm Son Gohan, I come from mt. paozu. I have a dad, mom, and a little brother….um I guess that's it."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE USES KI? THAT WILL KILL-"the students snickering turned to tiny gasps and the turn of heads to the door where Iruka's voice yelled. The room was so silent that you could vaguely hear the hokage mumble something like,"…worry…..kill him."

What was happening with Iruka and the hokage-

"Iruka I need you to understand something about Gohan he can't use chakra-"

"Well that's ok we had a kid that graduated last year and didn't use chak-"

"Don't interrupt me! Now as I was saying he doesn't use chakra because he uses ki."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE USES KI? THAT WILL KILL-"the hokage placed a hand over Iruka's mouth and then said.

"Don't worry he's built up ki reserves, so he's said it won't kill him."

"Now I'm going to that my hand away from your about his ki use and I'll put it back." the hokage's liver spot covered hand withdrew from the chunin's mouth. Iruka took a deep breath,

"So you're telling me he uses ki…I guess I'm not supposed to tell anyone else this am I?"

"You are correct and another thing before I go If Naruto passes… put them on the same team. Naruto has gained a fast friend in the boy, and I'd prefer they not be broken up so quickly."

"He's Naruto's friend?"

"Just asked him, he will tell you the same." The hokage then left the young chunin with his thoughts racing.

_He's Naruto's friend…..NAURTO HAS A FRIEND! THIS. IS. GREAT!_

The class was starring _at_ the door when Iruka came back in with a huge smile on his face.-

"Have you introduced yourself to the class Gohan?"

"Um yes sir." The powerhouse replied with a bow. _Time for the test. Let's see if he really is Naruto's friend._

"Go take your set please." Gohan looked around there was a seat next to a sleeping boy and one next to Naruto. He began walking and went straight to Naruto nervously he asked

"You mind if I sit here Naruto?"

"No of course you can sit with me!" _he's sitting with me! He asked to sit with me!_

**I told you he liked you kit, now tell him bout me.**

_Later maybe not in front of all these people._

_So he really is Naruto's friend._ With that iruka's smile broaden and he began teaching.

"Hey, um Gohan?" came a girls voice the boy looked back at her she had long blonde hair and a purple outfit.

"Yes?"

"Well my name's Ino and I think you should sit next to Shikamaru. Naruto's a dobe he can't-"the demi-sayian dead panned.

"Look Ino, Naruto is my friend and I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult him like you are, he's stronger than anyone in here, besides me. Now please I'd like to study." The sayian turned around and the confrontation was noted by all in the class including Naruto and Iruka.

"Yeah and what would make you say that you haven't even fought anyone. You can't tell who the greatest is." Said a boy with a duckbutt shaped hair do.

"Yeah my Sasuke-kun could beat the crap out of you!" yelled a pink haired girl. Ino stood up and began to yell too along with all the other girls in the class. Poor Gohan's sensitive ears almost busted. He held his ears and said,

"I can sense power levels and Naruto's is the only one in here that would be worth the effort." This angered many and surprised more and it did wonders for Naruto's self confidence. The duck butt haired boy ran over looking arrogant and angry.

"oh yeah why don't we test that stupid theory of yours." The girls outrage turned into a chorus of get 'em Saskue's and Saskue's gonna kick your butt!.

"what do you mean?"

"FIGHT ME!"

"Ok…you can take pain right? Your power level is so low I don't know how much to hold back" this casued the Uchiha to deliver a swift kick to the young sayian's head. Most couldn't tract it , to Gohan …it was extremely slow. Despite that the kick hit him and Gohan tossed his head back.

_Whoa good thing I leaned back or he woulda broken his foot. He was at full power and that kick wouldn't even had registered to me as anything but a tiny poke._

"hn…. You're slow and weak. But I'll fight you any way just to show who's boss. I guess that trick with the brick earlier was just that, a trick."

"Alright you two, you wanna fight let's take it out side and to make it interesting, the one who wins the fight will pass the exam too," Called Iruka.-

Sasuke blazed in delivering a punch to Gohan's face, or so it seemed the demisayian was just leaning back every punch thrown.

"You can't even dodge and you said you were the strongest, weakling just go back home!" duck butt head threw a hard punch at Gohan to emphasize the home only this time his fist actually hit. There was a loud crack and saskue's hand bent backward. Gohan hadn't leaned back this time because of something going on with Icarus and the dragon was mad! Gohan then sensed the hokage's ki in front of a huge fire ball Icarus was about to dish out.

"No! icarus don't!"

"What did you do to Saskue?" came a chorus of angry girl voices. The duck butt in question was holding his hand and gasping for breath. Gohan started to take off running but then stopped to look back.

"I had been leaning back every time he attacked I forgot to this time so he actually hit my face." He rubbed his head in the Son manner and sweat dropped.

_He was leaning back! Not even dodging just leaning back!_

That was the same thing going through everyone's mind.

"Well I guess you win Gohan. Um you're a ninja, here." Iruka said tossing a leaf hai-ta(sp?) Gohan caught it quickly.

"Yeah thanks I got to go!" the he disappeared leaving very confused people behind.

Just as the pillow of fire was about to consume the man a shout made it disappear. In front of the hokage now stood a boy looking stern at his pet dragon.

"Icarus you aren't supposed to try to toast people that come to visit you. If you do how can I leave you alone? Are you ok hokage sir?"

"Yes thank you my boy." The man said placing a liver spot covered hand on Gohan's should to stare up in wonder at the dragon that looked down curiously at them both.

"He's big enough to block the sun from the trees h-how are you going to feed him?"

"Well I figured I'd just fish a lot that and…" the boy pulled a square white box from beneath his orange gi. The opened it and pulled out a capsule that he then pushed and threw to the ground. Once the smoke cleared there was a good sized refrigerator in the capsule's place.

"We are a lot more technologically advanced that you are and my friend Bulma made these they're called capsules and can store anything from a reservoir of water to a house. The only thing that won't go in is a living thing. Believe me I know my little bro tried to put me in one once. I have a never ending frig of food so if we started depleting the fish I'll just pull him out something to eat.' The boy said then pressed another button on the side of the refrigerator."

"Well this is very…interesting news. You have a head band I so how did you pass the test since you can't use charka?"

"Can we take a walk? It's not really a long story but I want to get the layout of the land."

"of course."

"icarus you be good , stay hidden until I get back, and don't try to burn anyone."

The dragon looked down with indigently but huffed something that seemed like an ok and stalked inside.

"He seems mad."

"He is but he'll get over it, he's really not that bad he's just bored right now so I have to take him flying so he can see what he wants." With that human and alien began walking through the forest side by side discussing powers and the consequences both good and bad of the demi-sayians and his dragons stay.

Finally I got to publish this. Sorry it took so long but I made up for it by making it longer. Idk how I'm going to update over the summer cus ima be busy with a capital B BAND CAMP FROM 9AM TO 9PM with little to no water breaks. I'll try to update a lot but no promises and the chapters might be short I'd have to use the weekends to update most when I'm not sleeping. But until then I going to try and keep them coming once a week regularly.

I.d.g out


	7. Next step up

Sorry it's late and like no action I've been busy but I tried to make it funny for you. I mean since gohan became great sayianman he's not all that serious any more.

p.s i own nada

* * *

><p>The sayian sighed then layed on his back as Icarus flew through sky a ways above the forest and began thinking about everything that had happened, like EVERTHING from the moment he was born into existence. He'd had a hard life but it was his. He went through his mind thinking of all the other options and opportunities he had now that could have been useful back then…at the cell games. Sure it had been a couple years and Dad was back, but it didn't stop him from wondering what might have been different if he had just listened. Icarus banked to the left and dropped down and landed with a soft thud.<p>

"Done exploring for the day boy?" Icarus yawns and rubs his head against Gohan's chest then pulls back quickly crinkling his nose up in disgust before turning and begins walking to his makeshift side mountain cave.

"Hey what you do that for?" the dragon looked back and eyed him up and down with disgusted ending it in a hmpf he walks forward a little more before turning back to do it again. Icarus walks into the cave after a second he comes out to eye Gohan again, takes one sniff at him and sneezes a look of disgust returns to the dragons face and he shakes his head walking inside.

"I guess I smell bad." Gohan looks down at his orange gi. Well, he had been wearing it for a while since a little before his fights with Buu. Taking a small whiff of his shirt he reels back in disgust.

"Whoa, I do stink and I've been walking around like that?"

The demisayian began looking around for the lake he had passed earlier.

* * *

><p>-10mins later<p>

Gohan had found it and was just about to bathe and wash his clothes when a certain blonde shinobi ran across his line of vision shouting happily and wave a leaf head band in his hands.

"I did it I did it! Wait till I tell Gohan! Oh boy! I did it!"

_Sigh...I guess it'll have to wait till later. At least Naruto won't mind._

"Oi Naruto! What did you wanna tell me?" the demisayian said walking through the underbrush.

Naruto looked over at where he heard Gohan calling him from in surprise then…he tripped over his own feet. Gohan sweat dropped and walked over to help him up.

"Gohan I'm a ninja! I mean, I wasn't before I didn't pass, but now I am and guess what else?"

"what?"

" We're on the same team!" (I know Iruka tells the teams the next day in class but for my purposes he put up a list, out side the academy).

"Really?" Gohan asked genuinely happy for his friend though he was curious how Naruto didn't pass and then became a ninja. Naruto smiled up at Gohan.

"That's great Naruto you're now a step closer to being Hokage!"

_He's actually happy for me!_

**Any real friend would be kit.**

"So you mind telling me how?" Naruto went through explaining what happened with Misuke(i think the name is wrong but you most likely know who i am talking about) and the scroll then he explained about the fox. When he ended it was to see Gohan glaring at him.

_That was a really good thing to happen to Naruto I guess but…there is one matter he needs to attest to._

_He hates me…..doesn't he, because of you inside me huh?_

**I really hope not kit.**

"Naruto what did I tell you when I first agreed to stay with you?"

"ummmmmmmm…..to uh tell you when someone was picking on me?"

"Yes, I did and why didn't you do that? You shoulda told me you needed help, if you had called for me I would've heard you! You shouldn't have had to do that on your own!"

"Wait so that's what you're mad about? Me not calling you for help?"

"Of course what else would I be upset about?"

"Ummm the fox?"

Gohan smiled at Naruto it was a secretive smile.

"How about I tell you something about myself Naruto…."

"Uh sure what?"

"I'm…..a alien and my sensei was called demon king piccolo, believe me, like I said your no demon ...but I wanna do something if you don't mind."

"What? and what do you mean you're an alien? they aren't real."

"I wanna talk to the fox I'm just going to go into a meditative state and enter your mindscape to meet the fox you'll hear everything we say ok? and there are aliens out there every where I am a speacial breed of fighter alien that is close to extintion, i'll explain inside your head ok? but you have to promise not to tell anyone about me ok or anything else i'm about to tell you."

"Ok… I promise."Gohan sat down in front of Naruto placing his hands on his knees. He proceeded to enter Naruto's mind and talk to the fox. The next thing he knew when he came out was that several hours had past. They had discussed many things and shared memories so Naruto knew about Gohan what he could do, where he came from the battles he'd been in, Gohan even seen fit to show him the complete cell games. Gohan stood up it was 4 hours till dawn. He looked at Naruto who was sweating bullets.

"You mean that that thing almost destroyed your planet? And you took him down …oh man…" Naruto was so nervous he farted. Before Gohan could say anything a little green cloud floated up to his sensitive nose and he hit the dirt with swirly eyes.

"Gohan?"

"Ggoohhhaaaannnnnnnn!"

**I think your funk killed him kit hehehehehe**

* * *

><p>-2 hours later<p>

Gohan awoke to the sun low in the sky just about to come out. He sat up and a white something caught his eye. His hand darted out and he read it.

'_Gohan sorry about yesterday I stayed with you but then it was time to go meet our sensei I tried to wake you but…well you punched me in the face I have a black eye now. I guess it's pay back for making you pass out. Anyway you should meet us in the academy at 8. later Naruto'_

_At 8? It's…_ he looked down at his watch 8 :_30! Oh no! I gotta go but I still need a bath! Dang it will have to wait I'll just-…._just then he felt a trail of something wet land over him.

"wah?" he sniffed it.

"Pee! Aww man!"

"Hey Akamaru! You missed the target lets see what you hit," Just then a boy came out of the bush with a dog on his head. He locked down his nose at Gohan and sniffed.

"Well looks like we found it, hey you're that new kid Gohan right? I'm Kiba man you sure show Uchiha huh! I was laughing my butt off after you left. How'd you leave so fast anyway?" Gohan was looking down at his soiled gi.

"Oh sorry about that Akamaru and I were target practicing. By the way you stink you need a bath."

"I know! I stink, I'm dirty, I'm late, and now I'm covered in peee! I gotta go see ya!" Gohan raced off to back to the pond.

* * *

><p>-17 mins later<p>

He came out fresh and clean in his old uniform he wore during the cell games (you guys know what I mean) he had his head band pinned on his belt.

"Whoa it feels so good to be clean again, but I'm still late. I guess I should use instantTransmission." He said placing his fingers to the top of his head.

_But first I need to up my cape weight alittle….there we go nice and heavy .I'm not going to let Dad or Vegita think I've been skimping on my training. Now just to find Naruto, there he his with three other people on the roof of the empty academy, great I'll just go to the stair case leading up to the roof and… there. (cape weight 15,000 tons it may seem alot but oh well i like it.)_

He was now in the stair well and he could just barly hear naruto saying,

"I'm going to be the next hokage so everyone will respect and acknowlege me!"

"Hey sorry im late." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head nervously. Sakura, and sasuke glared at him. A sliver hair jonin whom Gohan supposed was his teacher gave him a hard look.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake your new sensei and you're late, very late. The rest of us where just getting to know each other so why don't you start by telling us about you, like first what you were doing that made you so late?"

Gohan looked at him for a second then brusted out wailing

"I'M SOORRRY! IM SO SORRY! I WAS GIONG TO TAKE A BATH BUT THEN I FOUND NARUTO AND WE GOT SIDE TRACTED TALKING YESTERDAY AND THEN HE KNOCK ME OUT WITH A FART AND I WOKE UP AT 830 AND GOT PEED ON BY A TRAINING NINJA DOG! SO I HAD TO TAKE A BATH AND NOW IM LATEEEEEE!"

_Whoa he's a bit of a drama queen isn't he?-kakashi_

_He took saskue/me down?-saukra and sasuke_

_Man I didn't mean to make him that upset_

_**Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe so this is the savoir of his world**_

_Shut up fox_

"Ok ok calm down. Now tell us your likes dislikes hobbies and ambitions."

" Umm well I like food lots of food and training…..I don't like people who pick on others because they are smaller of weaker than them and I hate people who toy with their opponents when they are obviously already winning. I guess my hobby would be studying for all the exams my mom gives me and my ambition is to …protect the world from all evil even at the cost of my own life."

_Well this is certainly the most interesting group of students I've ever had….this is going to be good._

* * *

><p>review kay?<p> 


	8. team seven

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and the plot to this story only (and my others). It was really short but I went back in and added things. I decided to go reread all the chapters and fix my mistakes and possible add more detail check them out again later.

and look at my poll if you don't mind.

* * *

><p>'<em>What is he doing?' <em>was the groups collective thoughts, nice they were already working as a team…sorta.

"You heard me come on and fight me head to head!" kakashi looked at Naruto for a minute before taking out his book.

"Hey! Did you hear me? I said fight me!"

"I'm sure all of Kohana heard you Naruto, relax. Attack me if you want, but even with this book I'll still be too much for you."

"Uggghh that's it! You'd better watch out!" Naruto began to charge Kakashi only to be side stepped and tripped. Suddenly Kakashi put his book up and wrapped his fingers together leaving out only his index fingers.

'_What is he doing? Whatever it is it's going to hurt Naruto and no one gets to hurt him anymore sensei or no.'_ thought a certain protective demisayian.

" Thousand years of death! Whoa-" just as kakashi brought his fingers up to Naruto's bottom a purple flash was briefly seen throwing kakashi around by his hand and into the bushes. Then the other hand flashed out and grabbed Naruto's collar to keep him from falling over.

"uh Gohan how did-"

"Later, now come on and stop being so head strong. Underestimating your opponent and overestimating your own abilities will make you cause your catastrophic down fall. You need to know what you can do and expect that your opponent can counter you no matter what. So you need to plan through the whole battle instead of rushing in like that." Gohan lectured as he dragged Naruto into the bushes.

'_He's fast, and the way he talks says he been in many battles. Just what is he hiding? There is no way__ an ordinary genin should have been able to do that to me. Oh well…I __will__ find out later.'_

"Listen Naruto, I can get those bells myself, but the thing is I don't think we're supposed to. Considering that we're a team…we probably need to work together as a team. First we need the other two. Come on Sakura's over here." Gohan lead naruto silently through the trees until he approached the pink haired kunoichi. He proceeded to tap her on her shoulder only to be met with a scream and to have to duck under a punch aimed for his face.

"Watch it! You coulda hurt yourself."

"What do you want Gohan?"

"We need to work together as a team to get those bells. Come with me I have a plan."

"After what you did to my Sasuke I will never help you! Now get out of my face before I- hey wait! I wasn't done talking!"

Gohan was walking away with Naruto behind him.

"Well she doesn't want help so we will just go ask Sasuke. He has more reason."

"I don't think Sasuke will be much help. His arm's broken remember?"

"it's his risk and I can fix that. Now where did he go." Gohan's eyes close for a second then they shoot open looking toward the right.

"There…come on Naruto."

"How do you know where he is? What was that –"

"Later...Ok later. Sasuke!"

Sir duck butt head glared back at the voice. His arm was in a sling and his pride was damaged.

'_What does he want? If he wasn't on my team I swear I'd kill him….but he may be a nice sparring partner to help me defeat that man…."_

"What do you want dobes? Isn't it enough that you broke my risk, rice?"

Gohan took a deep breath,

" look I'm really sorry about that and I have something that will heal your risk in a jiffy if you agree to work with Naruto and I. That and I wasn't named after rice I was named after my grandpa Gohan who was a great marshal artists, one of the best actually. You don't have to make fun of my name or my grandpa's …ninja warrior…That's not nice."

"What do you have that could heal my risk?"

' _how'd he know what my name is?'_

"This…it's a sensu bean. It can heal any injures expect for severed limbs and keeps you full fo about 10 days. I've used these many times believe me they work wonders and this is my last one so don't tell anyone else about it ok?" Gohan didn't really like to lie but, he wasn't about to have people come bugging him for beans, some might get the bright idea to start growing them and a bad guy could get it and that was terrible to think about. An image of cell with the bag of sensu beans takien from his fallen friends flashed through his mind.

'_Why do I keep thinking of cell? I guess I'll see if I can ask Piccolo later, maybe we're still connected._

"How can a bean-"

"Just try it ok? Here" Gohan tossed the bean of to the Uchiha who caught it expertly he looked at it for a moment then ate it. His eyes widened and he moved his broken risk out of his sling.

"Ok so you were right. But I'm still not going to work with you unless you tell me how you did that to kakashi-sensei and why your head is so hard."

"I'll tell you later with Naruto, is that ok?"

"yeah I guess, so what's the plan?"

* * *

><p>'<em>Ok it's been ten minutes just what are they up to?'<em>

' W_here is sasuke –kun that stupid Naruto and Gohan had better not have done something to my Saskue or they're both dead!'_

Just then team seven all jumped out at kakashi and they attacked together.

'H_uh? that's not me!'_

'S_o they figured it out huh. I guess it's that Gohan… hmmm saying his name makes me hungry….wonder what I should eat after this…..'_

Gohan, Naruto and Saskue all attacked kakashi while 'sakura' grabbed for the bells since he had his hands full. kakashi kicked her away she turned into Naruto with a poof and then vanished with another. Gohan tried a swep kick at kakashi's feet only for kakashi to jump up and throw a kunini at him turing him into Naruto. sasuke jumped up and attempted a side kick at kakashi's head while he was still in the air only to be grabbed by the foot ,thrown onto the ground and turned into Naruto before poofing away like 'Gohan'. Naruto grabbed on to one of Kakashi's hands, kakashi sent a gentle punch to his belly, this time Naruto didn't poof away.

"Gotcha!" he smiled as the real Sasuke yelled out

,"Fire style:Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke was high up in the air up. kakashi turned quickly to dodge the fire ball and slung his arm that Naruto was holding out to keep Naurto from getting hit the other one he used to block hisself.

'just like we planned..' came three thoughts

And gohan busted out of the ground where the bells jingled unprotected. Grabbing them he proceeded to throw one to saskue and the other to Naruto keeping one for himself.

(yaay i added more action! review if you liked it and tell me what i need to work on.)

* * *

><p>"Very good…you guys used team work just like I wanted you all pass…however where's sakura.?"<p>

"She didn't want to help us so I don't know where she is."

"I'm right here! And I didn't want to help** you.** If I'd know saskue was in on it…" the one in question shouted jumping down from the trees with an upset look on her face.

"Sakura rather Saskue was in on a mission that was decided for the whole team or not you are supposed to help your comrades. They worked together so they passed…however because you refused to you fail." Shocked looks all around. 5 minutes later Sakura was tied to the post.(ha bet you thought Gohan or Naruto would get tied, that is so played out I went with an orginal idea! yaay orginal! if you are wondering why i picked sakura instead of sasuke to get tied up it is because i hate sakura. she's ugly and mean however that's just a matter of Opinion. I apologize if i offended any sakura lover out there.)

"Don't feed her, if you do you I'll fail you too. I will have to go get something else for her to do to make up for it and maybe I'll pass her if she's wins." Then he poofed away.

'How is she supposed to pass if she doesn't have the energy. Just as kakashi poofed away the demisayian shoved food into Sakura's mouth he knew she wouldn't take it willingly. A kakashi poofed back instantly.

Uh oh…

"Gohan you didn't even wait until I was gone to disobey me! I told you not to feed her you just broke the rules!"

Gohan looked at kakashi his face was completely serious a look no one here had ever seen on his face was there. he looked harden like he'd seen one too many battles and lost..he also looked determined and definate.

"wheater i like her or not, she is still my team mate. i've been raised to were you never leave a someone behindor in need, friend or not. if you can help you do because if you don't you're no better than waste. Besides ..." he said turning back to look at Sakura as he feed her, (he'd been feeding her all while he was talking and hadn't missed once!) the warrior they had all just seen in Gohan disappered and he blanched and glupped

"if my mom knew i had eaten in front of someone who was hungry, espeacially a girl...*gulp and turn sheet white* she'd pan me to near death and then my Dad would heal me only to beat up with Piccolo and Vegeta would laugh and help just for the fun of it!"

"well I couldn't have said it better myself so you all pass!" kakashi said with an eye smile. the group smiled and Gohan high fived Naruto.

"Alright!"

"Hey, Rice! now you tell me what I want to know. i'm sure you remeber."

"what is that Sasuke?" Their sensei asked as he cut the forehead off of her pole.

"I wanna know how Gohan threw you and how his face is so hard that is broken my risk." the young avanger said blankly looking down and flexing his unbroken risk.

"umm Sasuke how come your risk isn't broken now?" Sakura wanted to know.

" A bean gohan gave me, he's all out know though, right?" everyone looked to gohan who stood there uncertainly with a nervous smile.

"guess i have some explaining to do huh?"

"yep!" came a collective answer.

* * *

><p>There I am finally down with this chapter. I went in and added and revised and did it all over again and again to try and make it longer so my readers would be happy. i hope you are, give me a review or a pm so I know ok?<p> 


	9. Q & A for the most part

I know its been awhile and you were probaly hoping for a longer chapater but im pooped just got back from band camp today and its only cus of the sereve weather waring that im even home this early. so after this im taking a nap.p.s no i did not finish editing anything just been too busy.

* * *

><p>team seven were gathered around a camp fire, kakashi had decide that it would be best to have them go out into the wilderness to see if they could survive, it was sakura's make up test. they still had yet to learn about gohan and how he did such amazing things so they all decide that this would be the best time to interogate him. all being everyone but gohan and naruto. when kakashi first metioned this everyone but gohan complained he just shrugged and said been there done that and walked away now they were determined to find out why.<p>

"so gohan spill the beans how did you do that stuff a week ago?" asked sasuke gohan looked over at him suprised then he gave a nervous chuckle,

"i toldyou sasuke i dont have any more beans, how can i spill what i dont have?"

the ninjas were incerdouls (sp?) and the anime fell.

"you dunce, I dont mean spill beans meant tell us how you did it!"growled the avenger.

'man, they're just as bad as videl when we first met.'

"...i didnt think there was anyone who lacked more common sense than naruto."said forehead blossom (or tree which ever one floats your boat) the other ninjas agreeded with shakes of the heads.

"oh well i've been training since i was four."the ninja's blinked

'**he** didnt even start that early' im hopeing everyone knows who he is considering this is sasuke's thoughts

'he must be super strong, but he's still not as strong as my sasuke!' (blah i amost choked writting this i hate fan girls or at least fangirl saskura...then again i hate sakura anyway)

'the mist ninja's don't even train their young that early.'

"what? what were you training for?" questioned the silver head jonin

"and what about the thing you said earlier about survival in the woods."

"well that was my training. the first time i ever trained was when my sensei kidnapped me when i was four and then dropped me in the wilderness to fend for my self for a whole year before he actually went to train me for real." shocked looks all around expect for naruto he already knew this and alot more that would blow their minds.

"and what i was trained for i perfer not to say...my dad and sensei took care of it though and i helped alittle."

naruto scoffed ' you call runing youre uncle through with your head just be for he killed your dad helping a little?' he thought.

gohan must have thought the same thing because he looked over to naurto and they shared an uncontroled laugh. the other three ninja's were upset that they were left out.

"what..what was it?' kakashi asked attempting to hide his curiousity and failing.

"nothing nothing" the two best friends laughed waving their hands infront of them.

"you wont tell us but the dobe can know?"

"yep he knows, he knows alot but he's my best friend and he's not that much of a dobe he has a way to go but he'll get there before it's time for him to step up to hokage status.(Naruto beamed everyone else shared looks that didnt go unnoticed by a certian young halfalien{there kotina i said half alien}).

" you guys on the other hand have yet to prove to me you can be trusted. you senesi have givin us nothing to know about you other than the fact that youre a closet perv and that's infered because of the books you read you must give trust and secerts inorder to get trust and secrets. you sakura would do anything and go against anyone for anything sasuke wanted so you cant be trusted either plus you dont to team work you do sasuke work. and sasuke you definatly can be trust from what i can tell you are a power hungry mad house who fights first and thinks things completely though later. notice i said completely you think things through andd make a plan up until the point were you win in your head but there are many factors and senrios you dont inculd were you didnt even think of as beinging possible even though they are very likely to happen."

"what about your sensei that kidnapped you can he be trusted ?" asked an angery uchiha

"of coarse he almost gave his life for me on several occaions(sp?)."gohan said

'actually he did give his life for me but they dont need to know that...not yet anyway.'

"so you'll tell us when you think we can be trusted?"asked the pink haired ninja

"yes..and a lot more that will send you on a trip to question every thing you've ever known inculding this world you live on...buuut enough of that i'm starving!" he said just as the sound of an earthquake rumbled throughout the forest. the three clueless ninja's got in to defensive positions

"what was that?"

naurto chuckled and gohan rubbed the back of his head in the familar son like manner placing a hand on his stomach.

"gohan's/my belly growled" they said in unison.

giant anime fall all around

"hehehe...sorry"


	10. question

ok so ive been thinking should i have made gohan 3(wouldnt it be funny to see cute baby gohan whooping up on orchimaru?) instead of 12? so review or pm me what you think the options are

1)start a new story where gohan is 3 and goes to naruto

2)keep going with gohan goes away

3)do both

kotina:i see where youre coming from but if there are people coming to earth in a space ship and they are clearly not human (black skin yellow eyes with no eyelids) and one of them has a baby in the earths atmosphere then she has another on earth. is the baby she had in the atmosphere an alien and his brother a 'human'? just a question anyone can answer but mainly kotina i wanna see how you think about this

juan link: yeah i kinda expected more reviews too but atleast i got some my other story the lunar flower kitsune(hinata and hokage naruto have a baby with a fox tail and ears and she replaces cheza who died in wolfs rain) didnt get anything until like a few months after i cancled it i restarted because people reviewed (only 3 and 1 of them doesnt count cuz shes my best friend and we go to school together) my motto for story writting is as long as there is atleast 1 person reading and reveiwing i will continue it. but im glad gohan goes away is a bit of a hit.


	11. Fly away family

Sorry its so short but im suffering from major with a capital M writters block on this story...i need since i told my rechibied readers id try to get another chapter out soon here it is, oh and what do you guys that answered my poll about rechibi think of it?

There was a slight shuffing heard and gentle whispers before the other three shinobi got up, realising that Gohan and Naruto were up to something. It did seem fishy how Naruto offered to take first watch and Gohan insited he'd go right after Naruto. And now both were gone had it just been Gohan they probally wouldn't have noticed he was very quite naruto on the other hand...

"What are they hidding?" asked Sakura very very softly that her long turn crush and sensei had to strain to hear her. However it was more than enough to alert the demisayian that they were on their trail, even if she had said nothing he still would have know they were following. But now he'd lose them.

"This way Naruto, we'll hid in the bush then up up and away."

"Up up and away?" quetioned the young kitsune "what type of saying is that?" he sweet dropped. Gohan shrugged.

"I dont know, some lame tight wearing pansy on cartoon network says it before he flies away. My Otuto makes me watch it with him sometimes." (I have nothing agaisnt superman(if he's the one that says this im not really sure i dont remember who says this catch phrase actually) he's cool, I just wish he didnt wear his underwear outside his super-clothes seriously they could have designed him a better costume with an s than that.)

Gohan grabbed Naurto's hand and jerked him quickly into the bush nearest them. He leaned up agaisnt the tree and then glanced back watching the rest of his team looking around for them. Sastisfied that he could escape he looked up toward the sky and begann to levitate upward gently. Naruto was too busy exseeing over his first flight. He'd be the first ninja ever to fly! He just wished Gohan could have taught him to do it.

```````````````flash back`````````````````

earlier-

Naruto had begun dozing off during his watch Gohan got up and began walking into the forest catching the blodnes attention.

Naruto looked at Goahn and considered his options. He could A. let him walk away and ask about it later, B. let him walk away and follow him, or C. attempt to use that tele-whatever to communicat with Gohan mentally. After all Gohan said he'd keep his mind open enough to recieve messages from him. He was too bored to do the former and the mid wouldn't work, as stealthy as he was he could never sneak up on Gohan with out him knowing atleast. So that left C he hoped he could do it, and just as he was about to try something brown and fuzzy came out from under Gohan's shirt, oh his tail! It beconed silently to Naurto instructing him to follow behind before wrapping up under his(Gohans) shirt again.

Naruto got up quickly and jumped over to Gohan would waited pateintly with his back to him just on the outscrits of the dense part of the forest. They walked a little ways in before Gohan turned to him, and in the most quiet and yet stragenly powerful whisper he ( Naruto) ever heard Gohan asked,

"Wanna fly?"

Naruto nodded his head furiously not trusting his booming voice to speak. Gohan smiled.

"Ok try gathering your chakra around you and the thing about being as light as air and soaring freely with the birds above the clouds." Naruto tried and tried again, and after the forth or fifth time he tried some more.

"I'm sorry, I guest you can't hone chakra like you can chi-" Naruto floated just barely a millimeter off the ground. Gohans previous outputted look became a happy one again. But then he frowned moving his hand out to touch the young kitsune's head his eyes closed in concentration.

"Hmmm... it seems you have an affenity for wind, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to do even that. Still charka , though chi is an element of it doesnt have the properties of chi, so you can use it in a way I or other chi users would. But i supect you could levitate but you'll never be able to out right fly. Listen we'll keep practicing so you can soar above the ants and rocks, plus it will come in handy to be able to be just above ground for shadow type attacks like Shikamarus and you'll be able to evade attacks easier. Now lets go a little deeper into the forest and i'll take you flying with me.

``````````end flashback````````````

Now Gohan levitated upwards keeping a firm grasp on Naurto's wrist, soon they were above the tree's and then above the night clouds. Gohan smirked the sight of the land at night from birds eyeview took Naruto's breath away he couldn't even say 'wow'. Gohan flared his ki around them and shot off into the distance he'd get Icarus and Naruto could fly on him too.

Down below Sasuke looked up..." A shooting star? hn... I dont do wishes."

later Gohan and Naruto came back to a fully awake and more than slightly peeved team.

"Where have you guys been! We've been looking all over form you!" Yelled a red faced forehead flower thingy. Naruto Just smiled even wider his look fresh and exilarated, he walked past her laying down on his cot obsevering the starts with a knowing look he shut his eyes tight and chuckled with a light-heartedness non of the other had ever seen before.

"Where were you and what did you do to Naruto?" Kakashi asked quite curiously and not at all attempting to hide it. Gohan didnt spare him a glance as he went to lie next to Naurto.

"You arent trust-worthy enough to know yet..." He flopped down gingerly next to Naruto and they looked at each other fondly then they chuckled at some inside joke and bumped fists. As they turned back to the sky, Naruto thought how much this must be like to have a real brother and real family...yea he liked that." He snuck another elated glance at a star gazing Gohan.

Yeah, Gohan was his one and only family and that was more than enough.

ok yeah so short and mostly filler but there you go enjoy... and i'm pretty sure i should finish a story before i start another one but for plannings sake, wold anyone read about dracula's mixed ghetto vampire princess daughter going to naruto? the vamps would be based off of many elements of vampire folklore and movies i seen, the only thing taken from twilight would be vamps only being able to be killed by other vamps and werewolfs and the ganite hard bodies..no sparkles, and the veggieness possibly...although i dont think dracula would let his daughter drink low class blood...but its just a thought

R and R

~itg out~


	12. Chapter 12

OK It's been a long time I know, I'm just not getting any more idea's for this story I've been working on others and completely forgot what my plans for this was ..so it's very regetably that i tell you i'm not continuing this story any more. It's on hiatus for how long idk...either until i figure out what iwant to happen or unless someone else wants this story. But tey inly way im writing it myself would be if i get more ideas for it and im not so see ya. Im still writing for rechibed and I should actually have out another chapter this weekend if not today.

~idg out ~


	13. Chapter 13

Good news everyone! I'm going to be update my stories at least a chapter in one story once every week! I'm putting up a poll for which I should update first next week. If you read my other stories you can pick any not complete, if this is the only story of mine you've read, please go read some of the others and take the poll! Feel free to also give suggestions for stories if you'd like!

* * *

><p>Now this story is a special case, to put it bluntly, I dislike this story, it's very poorly written. Therefore once I complete one of my other stories(which I am close to doing though I'll rewrite some of it later) I'm going to scrape this one...<p>

and rewrite it

(for some reason it's popular)

~IDG out~


End file.
